1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for inspecting a physical quantity sensor and a method for manufacturing a physical quantity sensor.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a method for inspecting a physical quantity sensor before shipping by a burn-in test is known, for example, as described in JP-A-2014-190941. In the method described in JP-A-2014-190941, a stress is applied to a sensor element by overdriving the sensor element in a high-temperature environment. The trouble of a sensor element with a defect such as a crack is thus increased, and changes in its electrical characteristics before and after the burn-in test are examined, so as to find the defective product.
However, in the inspection method described in JP-A-2014-190941, for example, the test needs to be conducted over several hours at the upper limit temperature of use and this makes the inspection time-consuming. Therefore, the problem of poor inspection efficiency arises.